Synthetic grass sports surfaces are well known. These surfaces are becoming increasingly popular as replacements for natural grass surfaces in stadiums, playgrounds, golf driving ranges, and a variety of other facilities. The synthetic grass surfaces stand up to wear much better than the natural grass surfaces, do not require as much maintenance, and can be used in partially or fully enclosed stadiums where natural grass cannot typically be grown.
Most synthetic grass surfaces comprise rows of strips or ribbons of synthetic grass-like material, extending vertically from a backing mat with particulate material infill in between the ribbons on the mat. One or more layers of aggregate material are introduced between the backing mat and on top of a smoothed and compacted subgrade. The surfaces are preferably crowned to promote water drainage.
The ribbons of synthetic grass-like material usually extend a short distance above the layer of particulate material and represent blades of grass. The length of these fibers is dictated by the end use of the playing surface. For example, football fields utilize fibers that are longer than golf driving range surfaces.
The particulate material usually comprises sand, as shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,079 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,435, both to Haas, Jr. The particulate matter can also comprise a mixture of sand and other materials, including rubber infill, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,885 to Prevost. In these systems, the rubber infill and sand together provide resiliency to the synthetic grass surfaces. In addition, the sand particles add weight to hold down the backing material, thus helping to ensure that the strips of synthetic grass do not move or shift during play.
While the growth of synthetic grass surfaces has grown exponentially over the past quarter century, the technology used in forming the grass surfaces and laying the synthetic fields is still relatively new. As such, issues surrounding durability and application techniques still exist.
It is thus highly desirable to produce a synthetic grass surface having improved durability that can be used on all types of playing surfaces, including but not limited to football fields, soccer fields, tennis courts, and golf driving ranges.